


Stories of H + V

by queenofspace



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Chansaw, Collection of one shots, F/F, Fluff, It’ll all be very gay, Kissing, One Shot, lots of implications, one shots, there may be hints to other ships in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofspace/pseuds/queenofspace
Summary: A collection of one shots about Heather and Veronica that range from study dates, to strip croquet, to confessions of love





	1. Strip Croquet

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter! Yay! I’ve had these one shots written for a while, but I’ve improved/re edited them all so I feel comfortable posting them here! I’ll try and post one a day :D this is all a big ol’ lead up to the story I’ve been working on for months, so watch for that :))) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Veronica wasn't exactly sure how her and Heather Chandler ended up naked in the back of her yard, kissing in the grass. Which, was actually sort of uncomfortable but the brunette wasn’t about to complain. And scratch that last comment about not knowing, Veronica knew exactly how this happened.

Heather had come over earlier that day and bitched to her about the other Heathers and how they'd made plans without her. Naturally, Veronica had no other choice but to let her in. The blonde had walked straight to her backyard and demanded they play croquet and that as soon as Heather won, she'd feel slightly less bitchy and not want to maim the other girls.

Veronica followed Heather to her backyard, and simply went along with it. She enjoyed playing croquet, especially against Heather. The other girl was hard to beat. Grabbing the croquet mallets from the shed, red and blue respectively, she walked back over.

They played a round, and Veronica lost. She looked over at Heather’s smug smile and cocked eyebrow. Veronica tilted her head. Did Heather want something for winning? She basically always won. She didn't have the chance to ask.

“Well? What're you waiting for? An invitation? Strip something off,” Heather said as she waved up and down at the girl. Veronica's eyes widened as she felt her mouth gape open.

“I-What?! You never said strip croquet!” The brunette exclaimed. She was now realizing how evil the girl in front of her truly was.

“Whoops. Now strip,” Heather commanded. The blonde let an easy smirk fall onto her face.

Veronica grumbled and took off her blazer and set it gently on the grass. Heather shot an almost sultry-was it sultry or was it just vicious?- smile towards her. The brunette gulped and grabbed her mallet, she didn't exactly feel like losing anymore rounds.

Veronica blushed realizing something. If she lost it meant Heather would have to strip. Oh god, how the hell was she gooph to do this. Why did she agree to this? She calmed her thoughts and hit the ball with her mallet.

This could only end badly.

 

-

 

They played more rounds than they could count. Veronica won some and Heather won some. Sometimes it would simply shift between the two, or one would get (un)lucky and have a double, or even a triple win streak. The games went on for hours.

Veronica chanced a look up at Heather, she only had her bra and panties on, causing the brunette to quickly look away.

_She would not stare at Heather Chandler. She would not stare at Heather Chandler. She would not star- Aw fuck it_ \- she thought as she looked up and raked her eyes across the blonde’s body. Heathed noticed Veronica’s wandering eyes and sent a smirk her way.

“Oh, see something you like Ronnie?” Chandler said as she took a step towards Veronica.

“Uh… is it wrong to say yes? Oh god wait- that was stupid of me- uh…” Veronica stuttered out as she blushed and looked away, a deep laugh attempting to hide her embarrassment.

Heather continued her way over to Veronica and stopped right in front of her and leaned close. She quirked an eyebrow at the slightly shorter girl, one that was perfectly shaped and sharp as her nails. Veronica gulped.

“I lied to you, those other bitches didn't ditch me, I just wanted to come over and have some… fun. I thought you were going to be a pussy and not even take it this far, but I am oh-so-happily mistaken,” Heather said as she brought a finger up to the girl's chin and lifted it up, “Now grab what you like, but don't be afraid when I bite…”

Veronica leant forward and locked lips with the girl and grabbed Heather’s waist, bringing her close. Should she be overthinking everything that was currently going on? Sure. Was she going to? Absolutely not.

The demon queen herself wanted Veronica and who would she be to deny the blonde? So she didn’t.

And so they continued

 

-

 

And that's how Veronica ended up almost completely naked and making out with Heather Chandler in the middle of her backyard. On the scratchy grass that was uncomfortable and the impending doom of someone walking out on them. But they didn’t care whatsoever, and they were most certainly not leaving for a while.


	2. Love Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a fever

“Jesus Christ Veronica, I leave you alone for a single fucking day and you come down with the flu.”

Heather Chandler was not in a good mood. She looked down at her girlfriend who was clad in blue pajamas, which were barely visible under all the blankets. Veronica just grumbled as she lowered a wet washcloth over her eyes.

The brunette looked like utter shit, and felt like it too. She felt Heather’s disgusted eyes roam her covered body and she made a pouty face. She didn’t really like being judged in her current state.

“It's not the flu, it's a fever, and stop yelling at me or go away, you're giving me a headache,” Veronica groaned out. She squeezed her eyes tight underneath the washcloth. Her head honestly had hurt when Heather slightly raised her voice.

“Oh like hell I’m leaving you alone. What if you die? And knowing you, you'll probably forget to take your medicine. So naturally I have to take care of you. You're stuck with me forever and always baby, and you gotta deal with it,” Heather said as she slowly walked over and sat down on the bed next to her very sick girlfriend. 

Veronica removed the cloth from her face and put it on her bedside table. She looked at Heather and pouted again. She felt utterly useless and now all she wanted was affection. Sure it may not be the best thing for Heather as she may get sick as well, but she didn’t care. Through sickness and in health right? That has to go for high school relationships too.

Heather slowly reached a gentle hand up and put it against the brunette’s face, getting a moan in response. Heather cocked a brow up. 

“Oh my god, you're so cold, that feels so good,” Veronica said as she leaned into the touch.

She sat like that for a moment before tugging at Heather’s arm. She looked at Heather with full puppy eyes as she continued to tug. 

“Lay with me? Please? So you can cool me down a bit. Because if I take off the covers I'll freeze and that way you can just be like my own personal ice pack,” Veronica mumbled out, still keeping her face pressed to Heather’s palm.

“You are so lucky I love you. But if I get sick, you’re taking complete care of me. Homemade soup and everything,” Heather said as she squeezed Veronica’s cheek a bit when the brunette nodded in response.

Heather kicked off her shoes and slipped under the many blankets that covered Veronica. The steaming hot girl rested her head on the blonde’s chest as Heather laid an arm across the girl's waist. She moved her thumb up and down in a calming pattern.

“You’re so cold babe, I love it,”

“Thanks, it comes from the stone-cold bitch side of me,”

“Mhm whatever you say dear,”

“Veronica I will leave you right now if you don’t admit I’m terrifying,”

“Babe I’ve seen you pissed off, I know you’re scary. Sorry, terrifying,”

“That’s what I thought…”

“But you’re also such a sap, I mean c’mon. Would a stone-cold bitch really lay with their sick girlfriend just to cool them down and make them happy?”

Heather said nothing in return, simply rolled her eyes and pinched Veronica’s side. The brunette yelped and grumbled something under her breath. 

Heather let it slide.

The blonde closed her eyes and went back to stroking Veronica’s side. The brunette quit her grumbling and quietly sighed as she slowly fell asleep to Heather breathing. When the blonde felt the other girl completely relax into her, she smiled.

Heather kissed Veronica gently on the top of her head before shutting her eyes as well. May as well get a nap out of all of this. And she loved the feeling of the shorter girl in her arms. Not that she’d ever admit it out loud of course.

And hey, no one had to know Heather Chandler had a heart, except for her very own Veronica Sawyer.


	3. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica should wake up quicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think it’s funny that this chapter is 666 words. That’s all.

Veronica was in a state of sleep where she was awake, but not really. Like when your alarm goes off and you hit snooze immediately so you’re still not exactly woken up.

She had slept over at Heather’s house the night before and was in the comfort of the familiar red linened bed. Grumbling to herself, the brunette curled deeper into the comfortable pillow and attempted to fully fall back asleep. She almost did before she heard the door opening.

Her eyes remained closed as the gentle footsteps of who she knew to be Heather’s, padded across the wooden floor. Veronica’s breathing remained steady as she felt the blonde’s hand on her arm.

Lips were pressed to the top of her head as the hand moved up and down her arm. This side of Heather was her favorite. The gentle, comforting, loving one.

“Ronnie baby, it’s time to get up,” the blonde said as she continued stroking Veronica’s arm.

No matter how sweet and lovely Heather sounded right then, the brunette didn’t respond, not wanting to be awake in any shape or form. She kept her eyes shut and her breaths slow, thinking she’d be able to fall asleep again if Heather left her alone.

“Ronnie I said it’s time to get up, c’mon,” Heather said a little louder and stopped rubbing her arm, opting to give a little less than gentle squeeze of the brunette’s bicep.

Veronica knew it was too early to be up in the first place, especially on a a Saturday morning. She would rather just lay there all day, in Heather’s arms and not care about the world. Why was the other girl even waking her up so early? It wasn’t like they were about to go to Heather’s grandmother’s.

“Veronica, this is your last warning, I know you’re awake,” The blonde said a little more forcefully, a tad bit of the demon queen wickedness lacing her voice.

Still unmoving, Veronica thought Heather would leave her alone as she felt Heather let go of her arm. She was wrong, why she thought Heather would leave her alone, she didn’t know. She should know the girl better than that.

Veronica felt as Heather straddled her waist and the brunette’s breath almost got caught in her throat.

Lips were pressed close to her own and then slowly trailed down her jaw and then to her neck. Veronica felt Heather bite in areas, hard and then softly. Gentle lips would soothe the stinging sensation. The brunette tried to calm her breathing but it was proven to fail as Heather continued her trail of kisses.

Veronica had only been clad in one of Heather’s silk red button downs, which was currently being unbuttoned by soft hands, causing her to slightly shudder. The trail continued as Heather placed kisses and light bites over her collarbone and in between her breasts. The brunette bit her lip to suppress a groan as the blonde stroked her cold hands up and down Veronica’s sides.

Heather’s lips stopped the assault just when they reached where her left hip bone was. The kisses subsided. While she pulled up, Heather still remained on top of Veronica. The brunette decided to finally open her eyes and admit defeat. Her breath was slightly heavy, and Heather smirked down at her.

“Mm so you’re finally awake,” she said in a low voice, leaning down into Veronica.

The brunette nodded, sleep at the back of her mind currently, and went to rest her hands on Heather’s back underneath the blonde’s shirt. Heather hummed again and placed a slow kiss on the other girl’s lips. Veronica kissed back and smiled a bit into it.

Pulling back, Heather smirked down at Veronica’s dopey smile.

“Normally I would leave you here, high and not dry for not listening, but I’m feeling nice,” Heather said sweetly.

She then leant back down to where she had previously ended her kiss assault, and continued her way downwards.

Veronica was glad she woke up.


End file.
